When I Get You Alone
by oh-i-wish-i-were
Summary: After three long weeks apart, Sam and Mercedes rekindle their relationship by getting a little physical. One-Shot Lemons


**I truly love Samcedes and I think they're an ADORABLE couple.**

**This is a reminder that there is Samcedes lemony lemon goodness in this one-shot, so if you feel as if you can't take all of the sexiness, you may be in the wrong place.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I was nervous as hell! My dad could NOT find out about this! I locked the door behind myself and waved to my father through the window as he watched me head to my car.<p>

_Just act normal, Mercedes. Keep your cool. _I kept telling myself.

I backed out of my driveway and travelled down my street until I reached the front of my neighborhood. I saw the familiar headlights of my boyfriend's car. I smiled as we caught each other's gazes through our dashboards. He revved his engine and took off in the direction of his family's new apartment. Both of Sam's parents were now employed and were steadily saving for another home someday.

I followed behind him, although I didn't need to. I had been to Sam's apartment numerous times. As secretive as we had tried to be, all of our Glee friends found out. Our parents were still in the dark though. We were just trying to have fun and we were getting really serious, though. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we told our parents…

I parked my car beside Sam's and shut off the engine. Sam opened my door and extended his hand to pull me out of the car, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks for coming, baby! I know you hate sneaking out like this, but this was the only night where no one will be in the apartment."

"Alone time with my man! That's what I need."

"You've got me all to yourself for 24 hours."

"So where is the Evans Clan this weekend?"

"Apparently Stacie did really well on her Science Fair project. She's going to the National Fair in D.C. My parents decided to take Stevie with them."

"Aww how cute? I knew that little girl was smart!"

"So why don't we get you inside. I'd hate to waste any time with you."

Sam ushered me into the 3 bedroom apartment. Because Sam was the oldest and would be moving out in a year, he got a room to himself. He offered me a drink, which I politely declined.

"So do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked Sam as he sipped on his iced-tea. He lifted his gaze to meet my eyes and I was met with a look that I was all too familiar with.

"As much as I respect the Na'vi, I think I know of something way more entertaining for us to do than watch a movie. " He set his drink down and then wrapped his solid arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I'm sure you know." He gently turned me around and brought his lips to mine. Almost instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his muscular shoulders and deepened our kiss. I don't know how he does it, but every time I kiss him, I lose my damn mind and I don't know my left from my right and my ups from my downs.

"How long has it been?" I asked as he gently removed the jacket that I had been wearing.

"Three, excruciating weeks without my favorite and only girl. Do you know how much I've missed you-us?"

"Aww, Sweetie, I missed you, too."

"So I say we take this to the bedroom, if that's okay with you."

"I like the way you think, Samuel."

He grasped my hand into his and we entered his bedroom, filled with movie posters from Avatar, Transformers, Tron, and others. Some girls would say that that was an absolute turn-off, but to me it was the complete opposite.

He led me to the bed and wasted no time in shedding our clothing. Once we were both in nothing but our underwear, he latched onto my shoulder and lavished every inch of skin he found there.

"I see you're not wasting any time." I giggled.

"Of course not." He hummed against my neck as he slipped two of his fingers over my wet panties and pressed inward. I gasped at the sudden sensation of his fingers. I bit my lip to stifle the noises or words that I would have no control over. He continued to stroke me and I almost lost my mind. His mouth continued to move across my chest and led me to pure ecstasy.

He gently sat me down on his bed and removed the panties that I had obviously soaked. His fingers resumed their ministrations as I shuddered in pleasure. He brought his fingers to that lovely trouty mouth of his and sucked on them, savoring all of my essence.

If I hadn't lost my mind before, there was clearly no trace of it now. Damn.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as if I was coherent enough to answer.

"Mhmm."

"Good." He smiled and then proceeded to peel off his boxer-briefs slowly to reveal his beautiful cock. I reached out to gently stroke the lovely specimen.

"See, I really, really, really missed you." My Sam was a big boy and he looked almost painfully hard. We had done this many times before and each time it felt almost as new as the first time.

I increased my speed, pumping his shaft and then rubbed my thumb over his sensitive head.

"Shiiit… Keep that up, Baby!" It always made me feel so powerful, being able to make him this hard. He reached toward his pants that had ended up beside me on the bed and pulled out the condom that we needed. I took it from his hand and tore it open so I could roll it on him.

He directed me so that I was lying on the bed, but my thighs were hanging off. Before I knew what was actually going to happen, Sam had brought my knees up and was holding them apart. He entered me in one movement while he was still standing on the floor between my legs and I braced myself for the night we were about to have.

He started a wondrous rhythm that had me begging him for more. I forced my eyes open to watch this beautiful Adonis plowing into my willing body. All of his veins showed prominent on his glorious form; sweat trickled down his neck, onto his abs that gleamed on their own accord. His pouty lower lip was in between his teeth as he lost himself to the feelings of endorphins being released in his brain due to our passionate festivities on this bed.

"S-S-Sammyy! Yessss! Don't Stop!" I panted. I felt him aim deeper and the shift in position had me gripping the bed spread as tightly as I could. From the sounds of it, Sam was getting close himself. His pace was almost frantic and he was giving me everything he had and I was giving him everything I had.

That tingly feeling overtook me as we climbed higher to that pinnacle that we both loved. I thrashed about as he continued to pleasure me during this intimate moment. I reached my climax a split second before his; breathlessly screaming his name, while all but forgetting my own.

As Sam came, he grunted my name and rubbed my sides. His face oozed sexiness and power that had me throbbing between my legs for a second round. He lowered my legs back down to the floor and removed the condom from his softened dick. Sam maneuvered us so that we were both lying side by side on his bed, my head on his broad chest.

"Damn, that was good." He mumbled into the top of my head in that sexy sleepy voice that I loved so much.

"I know. You're so good at that." I whispered.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to sleep on me?"

"After amazing Samcedes sex like that, how do you expect me to stay awake, much less coherent?"

"Don't ever refer to us as Samcedes again."

"Alright, Baby. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now get your rest big boy. Don't think I'm anywhere through with you."

"Alright, Cedes. You better get your rest, too because you're definitely gunna need it."


End file.
